1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable seats and, more particularly, to portable seats especially adapted for use in a vehicle for boosting the vertical position of a pet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Just as with people, when pets are being transported in a motor vehicle, the pets often prefer to look out of a window. For relatively large pets, such large pets can sit on a seat in a motor vehicle and easily look out of a window. For relatively small pets, however, it may not be possible for the pet to sit on the vehicle seat and be able to look out of a window. Just as small people, such as toddlers, may need a booster seat to enable them to look out of a vehicle window when seated, a small pet may also need some sort of booster device to enable the small pet to see out of a vehicle window.
In the prior art, a pet carrier that is used in a motor vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,321. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,321 discloses a restraining pouch that is suspended from two independent side-by-side seats. The restraining pouch is elevated in a vertical direction so that, in the elevated position, the pet is able to see out of a window in the vehicle. One feature of the restraining pouch is that it prevents from pet from exercising any mobility. A pet may become impatient and bored at being immobilized for an extended period of time. In this respect, it would be desirable if a pet booster device can boost a pet in a motor vehicle without substantially immobilizing the pet. Furthermore, another feature of the restraining device is that it requires that the restraining device be suspended from two adjacent independent seat structures. Such a suspension mechanism would not be possible for a motor vehicle that includes bench seats. In this respect, it would be desirable if a pet booster device were provided that is readily usable in motor vehicles that have bench seats. In addition, with this device, the weight of the pet is born by the suspension straps. If the pet is relatively heavy, such suspension straps may be prematurely worn and may undergo premature failure. In this respect, it would be desirable if a pet booster device were provided which does not employ suspension straps at all for maintaining the pet in an elevated position with respect to a vehicle window.
As mentioned hereinabove, human infants and toddlers may need some sort of booster seat to permit them to see out of vehicle windows. The following U.S. patents disclose some booster seats used for infants and toddlers in motor vehicles: U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,464; Pat. No. Des. 268,630; Pat. No. Des. 283,855; Pat. No. Des. 324,611; and Pat No. Des. 348,783. It is noted that one particular characteristic of the human booster seats is common to all of the seats. A provision is made at the front of each seat for the legs of the infant or child to let the legs hang over the front of the seat. Such a feature may be useful for a human infant or toddler. However, for a booster seat that is used for a pet, such a provision is undesirable. If a pet is seated on a booster support, and the pet's front legs would move off of the top surface of the booster support, the pet would probably fall on its face. With this in mind, it would be desirable if a pet booster device had a feature which prevents a pet's front legs from moving off of the top surface of a booster support.
As a matter of interest, U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,148 discloses a wearable pet enclosure which is not used as a booster seat in a motor vehicle.
Still other features would be desirable in a portable pet booster seat apparatus. For example, motor vehicles have seat belts and shoulder harnesses. In this respect, it would be desirable if a portable pet booster seat apparatus were provided which has a feature for engaging a portion of a seat belt or shoulder harness.
When a pet is taken on an overnight trip, the pet may not feel comfortable in sleeping in a new environment. For example, if a pet is accustomed to sleeping in a pet bed, the pet bed may not be available in the location slept in overnight. To avoid this problem, it would be desirable if a pet booster device were provided that can also serve as a portable pet bed.
Any piece of furniture that is often used for supporting a pet is subject to the accumulation of pet hair and other debris. In this respect, for convenience and sanitary purposes, it would be desirable if a pet booster device had an easily removable and easily laundered cover.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use a portable pet booster device, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a portable pet booster seat apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) can boost a pet in a motor vehicle without substantially immobilizing the pet; (2) is readily usable in motor vehicles that have bench seats; (3) does not employ suspension straps for maintaining the pet in an elevated position with respect to a vehicle window; (4) prevents a pet's front legs from moving off of the top surface of a booster support; (5) has a feature for engaging a portion of a seat belt or shoulder harness; (6) can also serve as a portable pet bed; and (7) has an easily removable and easily laundered cover. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique portable pet booster seat apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.